Nosotros
by Nayen Lemunantu
Summary: Kise Ryota es un estudiante de último año de Geología. A pesar de ser el chico más popular dentro de todo el campus, el rubio es completamente indiferente con el resto de sus compañeros. A sus ojos sólo hay una persona que considera digna de su atención: su profesor Kagami Taiga.


_¡Hola a todxs! Aquí estoy, con mi primer KagaKi en solitario, así que estoy bien emocionada al respecto._

 _Aclaraciones: Esta historia es un AU. El contenido es enteramente ficticio, cualquier alcance con la realidad, es mera coincidencia xD_

—Diálogo.

«Pensamiento»

 _Declaración: Los personajes son propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Esta historia fue escrita con motivo de la Convocatoria KagaKi organizada en Facebook. Las condiciones eran que la historia transcurriera en una época de otoño o invierno y que se mencionara el origen de la relación amorosa._

.

.

 **NOSOTROS**

.

.

— **Martes. 3.16 pm —**

.

De: Taiga Kagami

Asunto: Artículo

¡Gracias!

Hiciste un trabajo excelente en cuanto a las referencias de nuestro artículo. Incluiré los comentarios que me hiciste, me parecieron muy pertinentes. Cada día estamos más cerca de esa publicación.

PD: Me gustaría que pasaras a mi oficina durante la tarde para discutir temas referentes a tu tesis.

¡Un saludo!

Taiga.

.

Adelante, el profesor que dictaba aquel seminario, continuaba hablando sin parar, discutiendo uno a uno los puntos que tenía contemplados pasar de acuerdo al cronograma. Apoyaba sus ideas en una serie de datos que se hacían comprensibles a toda la clase a través de los gráficos e imágenes que mostraban las diapositivas. Ryota, sin embargo, no podría estar prestando menos atención.

Estaba sentado al final de la sala, que aunque era pequeña —porque no eran muchos los estudiantes que llegaban a quinto año de Geología y además estaban listos para afrontar el desafío que implicaba la realización de una tesis—, estaba llena de gente, por lo que su mirada distraída pasaba inadvertida para el profesor.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello, rubio y lacio, que a esa hora brillaba con los escasos rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana en esa tarde de invierno. Tenía su costoso Smartphone negro en las manos y sus ojos dorados estaban fijos en la pantalla, repasando con la mirada una y otra vez, el mail que había recibido de su profesor guía de tesis hace un par de horas.

—Si sigues mirando así ese celular, estoy seguro que conseguirás gastarlo, a pesar de lo físicamente imposible que parece eso.

Aquella intervención hizo que Ryota dejara de ver su celular para concentrar la mirada en su mejor amigo: un azabache, de menor estatura que él, sonrisa fácil y ojos curiosos. Kazunari estaba sentado a su izquierda, con un cuaderno sobre la mesa, pero no había escrito nada, porque su atención la fijaba por completo, al igual que la de él, en su celular.

—¿Qué tiene de interesante de todos modos? Es sólo un correo electrónico común y corriente.

—No es un mail cualquiera —protestó. Aunque debido a que se encontraban en medio de una clase, sólo pudo hacerlo en un susurro—. Es un mail de Kagami sensei. Además, en él me agradece por el trabajo que hice con la bibliografía. Me tomó todo el fin de semana entender las normas editoriales de la revista donde planeamos publicar y luego adecuar la bibliografía a esos términos. Recuerda que el artículo que estamos escribiendo se publicará en una revista estadounidense; son muy quisquillosos al respecto y pueden rechazar un artículo sólo porque la bibliografía no cumple con las normas.

—Hnnm… —El sonido desinteresado que salió de la boca de Kazunari hizo que Ryota arrugara en ceño.

—Y es genial que después de todo el trabajo que hice, Kagami sensei me lo haya reconocido —continuó—. ¡Hasta me dice que mis comentarios son muy pertinentes! Y es tan expresivo escribiendo "gracias" así. —Ryota desbloqueó su celular y le enseñó la pantalla a Kazunari, a pesar que éste ya lo había visto una infinidad de veces—. Usa signos de exclamación y hasta firma sólo con su nombre de pila. Date cuenta que a los demás les envía mail más formales, usando su nombre completo y grado académico y no usa signos de exclamación y…

—Sí, sí… ya entendí.

Ryota hizo un gracioso mohín con la nariz al escuchar la voz fastidiada de Kazunari y volvió la vista a su celular. Lo miraba como si quisiera descubrir un mensaje secreto entre las líneas de un texto común y corriente.

—Lo que yo creo, Ki-chan, es que ya superaste hace tiempo el umbral de lo sano —volvió a susurrar Kazunari; esta vez tenía la mirada en frente, aunque miraba de reojo a su mejor amigo—. Entiendo que admires mucho a Kagami sensei, él es un increíble profesional y profesor, respetado y admirado por sus pares, pero lo tuyo ya pasó de una simple e inofensiva admiración. Incluso puedo entender que sea tu fantasía sexual, pero esto…

—¿Esto? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tú ya no te preocupas de tu propia vida amorosa. No tienes novia a pesar que todas las mujeres del campus babean por ti. Mira a ese bombón por ejemplo. —Kazunari indicó con el lápiz que tenía en su derecha a una chica sentada tres asientos más adelante—. La semana pasada se te declaró y tú la rechazaste. Ha estado deprimida desde ese día.

—A mí nunca me han gustado las mujeres, Kazucchi, lo sabes bien.

—Bueno, incluso hay un montón de chicos guapos que te han invitado a salir y otros que si no lo han hecho, es sólo por vergüenza. —Kazunari bajó más la voy y se estiró sobre la mesa para quedar más cerca de Ryota, asegurándose así que el rubio lo oyera—. Estoy seguro que podrías salir con quien se te diera la gana, si sólo te lo propusieras.

—No estoy interesado.

—¡De eso es exactamente de lo que estoy hablando! No estás interesado en salir con nadie porque lo único que haces es pensar en Kagami sensei ¡Y eso no es normal! —Kazunari alzó la voz; varios alumnos se dieron la vuelta para verlos e incluso el profesor hizo un pequeño alto en su discurso. Ambos chicos se separaron y fingieron prestar atención, con lo que la clase se reanudó—. Para empezar él es nuestro profesor —continuó en un susurro bajo esta vez—. Las relaciones entre estudiantes y académicos no están permitidas, y esto incluso podría perjudicarte en tu tesis.

—Este es mi último año como estudiante. De hecho, considerando el paso al que voy, sólo me quedan un par de meses más como estudiante.

—Es un hombre mayor. ¿Crees que se fijaría en un estudiante como tú?

—¡No es tan mayor! Tiene apenas veintinueve años, es sólo seis años mayor que mí.

—Kagami sensei es casado. ¿Acaso no le has visto el lindo anillo de plata que tiene en el dedo anular izquierdo?

—No soy celoso. —Ryota se encogió de hombros, fingiendo desinterés.

—¡Claro que eres celoso! Si casi te mueres el día que te diste cuenta del dichoso anillo.

—¡Déjame en paz! —Ryota tomó el cuaderno del azabache y lo usó para golpearlo, el ruido hizo que la clase se viera interrumpida otra vez—. No quiero seguir hablando de esto —dijo tomando sus cosas y cambiándose a un asiento más adelante. El profesor lo miró con el ceño apretado, pero él le ofreció una sonrisa de disculpa y la clase continuó.

Ahora que estaba adelante, Ryota debía fingir que estaba prestando atención, así que tomó su cuaderno y aparentó escribir en él, aunque lo único que hiciera fueran kanjis sin ningún sentido, donde los que más se repetían eran los que formaban el nombre de su profesor. Tal vez Kazunari tenía razón y lo de él no era nada sano, pero era un sentimiento que no podía controlar.

Su amigo le pedía que saliera con chicos de su edad, pero esos muchachos le parecían tan insípidos, tan vacuos, tan poco interesantes, que no conseguían llamar su atención. Ya de por sí le parecían una pérdida de tiempo, pero si además los comparaba con su profesor, no tenían ni una posibilidad con él.

Kagami sensei, a sus ojos, era el hombre perfecto.

Se había graduado de la misma Universidad, y en cuanto lo hizo, había partido a Estados Unidos donde había realizado su PhD y había regresado para ser el académico contratado más joven en la historia del departamento de Geología de la Todai. Los aportes que realizaba como un miembro nuevo con renovadas perspectivas de estudio, dentro del claustro académico y como profesor, le habían dado un nuevo aire a la carrera. Los cursos que él dictaba siempre eran los más cotizados y los estudiantes se peleaban por ganarse un puesto dentro de los tres tesistas que guiaba. Sólo llevaba dos años haciendo clases, pero ya era admirado y respetado tanto por profesores, como alumnos.

Ryota lo había conocido el año pasado, si bien desde un año antes había oído de la fama del joven nuevo profesor del departamento, pero sólo se lo había topado en cuarto año, porque los dos cursos semestrales que dictaba Kagami sensei eran de tan alto nivel, que requerían que el alumnado ya estuviera en completa formación. Tenía fama de ser uno de los profesores más exigentes y sus cursos se destacaban por presentar los niveles más altos de alumnos reprobados. A pesar de ello, los limitados cupos se agotaban al primer día de inscripción.

Ryota, que aunque nunca se había destacado por presentar calificaciones sobresalientes —principalmente porque no era una persona dada a esforzarse mucho si no tenía el incentivo correcto—, postuló y entró al curso casi de milagro. Pero cuando vio aparecer al profesor catedrático, encontró toda la motivación que había necesitado, aunque tal vez esta no fuera la correcta; no estaba precisamente interesado en aspectos de su futura profesión. En un primer momento creyó que se trataba del ayudante de la clase, pero se quedó con la boca abierta cuando lo oyó presentarse como Taiga Kagami, el tan afamado profesor nuevo.

Desde ese día, ocupó un puesto en las primeras filas del aula, llegó siempre a la hora, leyó cada artículo recomendado por el profesor sin falta y comentó en cada una de las clases. Al final, resultó que aprobó el curso con la mejor calificación y se ganó el reconocimiento de su profesor, que ese mismo semestre lo invitó a unirse a sus proyectos como tesista oficial.

Ryota había conseguido lo que nadie antes: ser reconocido por uno de los profesores más exigentes, contar con un tema de tesis seis meses antes de lo normal y obtener una oferta para insertarse dentro de un grupo de investigación de primer nivel.

Cuando le tocó tomar el curso que Kagami sensei dictaba en el último semestre de la carrera —sin contar el quinto año de seminarios de tesis—, tenía tal grado de cercanía con su profesor y contaba con tanta confianza de su parte, que éste lo nombró ayudante del curso, a pesar de ser la primera vez que lo cursaba.

Ahora, cuando el primer semestre de quinto terminaba, ya estaba en las etapas finales de su tesis, adelantando por mucho al resto de sus compañeros, y con un puesto asegurado dentro de un grupo de investigación serio y sistemático. Su futuro parecía estar claro, aunque Ryota sabía que la única motivación que tenía, no era precisamente académica.

No era que no estuviera interesado en su carrera, de hecho le encantaba y estaba seguro que eso era lo que quería hacer durante el resto de su vida. Pero comparado con la fascinación que le provocaba Kagami sensei, era una pasión insignificante; como tratar de comparar el calor que produce el fuego de un encendedor con el de una fogata.

—Hasta aquí quedan los contenidos de la clase de hoy. —La voz apagada del profesor lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Esa voz era tan distinta al tono lleno de vida y cargado de pasión de Kagami sensei, que hizo a Ryota sonreír con cierta melancolía. «Si Kagami sensei diera esta clase, sería mucho más divertida. La pasión que siente por su trabajo es tan contagiosa…»—. ¿Tienen alguna duda? —Como siempre, nadie dijo nada, con lo que se dio la clase por terminada.

Ryota recogió su cuaderno y lápiz, y los tiró desordenadamente dentro de su mochila antes de ponerse de pie; quería salir del lugar sin que Kazunari lo alcanzara, porque ya sabía la clase de sermón que le iba a dar. Además, tenía una reunión con Kagami sensei y aunque la puntualidad nunca fue lo suyo, a cada reunión que tenía con él, procuraba llegar siempre a la hora.

Se puso la mochila sobre el hombro derecho y salió caminando rápido, pero antes de atravesar las puertas del aula, fue detenido por otro alumno. No lo conocía formalmente, de hecho nunca había reparado mucho en él, era un estudiante de cursos superiores, pero que al igual que muchos, había pospuesto los seminarios de tesis; Ryota ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba, a pesar que el muchacho parecía tener una enorme popularidad dentro de las féminas de su curso.

—Hola, Ryota, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? —dijo el muchacho sonriéndole de lado. Estaba de pie en medio de la puerta, pero se movió para dejar que los demás alumnos salieran.

—No, estoy apurado, lo siento. —Ryota ni siquiera lo miró más de dos segundos antes de pasarle de largo y encaminarse por el pasillo rumbo a la serie de oficinas que conformaban el departamento de Geología.

El muchacho, sin embargo, no se dio por vencido con tanta facilidad. Salió tras él a la carrera y una vez que lo alcanzó, caminó a su lado, impávido del desplante que acababa de sufrir.

—¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas tan apurado?

—No es tu problema.

—¡Vaya, pero qué genio! —comentó el muchacho con una risa suave en la boca—. ¿Quién iba a pensar que un chico tan lindo como tú iba a tener un genio como ese?

Ryota dejó de caminar al instante y lo encaró:

—¿Qué rayos es lo que quieres? —dijo cortante; su voz era demasiado fría.

—Bueno, este fin de semana voy a hacer una fiesta en la casa que tienen mis padres en la playa, estoy invitando a varias personas del curso. —El muchacho volvió a sonreír de lado y avanzó un par de pasos. Ryota no se movió un centímetro, le hizo frente con un gesto imperturbable en el rostro y un brillo frío en la mirada—. Sería genial si te animaras a ir. No hay nada que me gustaría más que coincidir contigo.

—Ni lo sueñes —respondió sonriendo despectivamente—. Si era sólo eso lo que me tenías que decir, deja de hacerme perder el tiempo.

No esperó por la réplica, se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino. Había alcanzado a ver por el rabillo del ojo a Kazunari; sabía que el azabache había presenciado toda la escena y que probablemente ahora mismo estaría desaprobando cada una de sus palabras. Quizá hasta tuviera razón y lo suyo fuera una obsesión muy poco sana, pero eso no podía importarle menos.

Revisó el reloj estilo sport que llevaba en su muñeca izquierda para comprobar la hora y chasqueó los labios, molesto, al descubrir que eran cerca de las cuatro y media de la tarde; no le gustaba sentir que había perdido valiosos minutos que podía compartir con Kagami sensei, en un idiota cualquiera.

Entró por las puertas vidriadas del departamento y saludó al par de secretarias; ambas mujeres ya lo conocían bien, porque sus visitas a la oficina del profesor Kagami eran regulares. Llegó hasta la puerta correspondiente y leyó el nombre impreso en la placa dorada, junto al grado académico y cargo que desempeñaba dentro del departamento. Se peinó el pelo con las manos y se acomodó la ropa antes de tocar la puerta con suavidad.

—Adelante. —Ryota oyó la voz grave y profunda de su profesor, ahogada por el efecto de las paredes. Giró la perilla y entró.

Kagami estaba sentado en su escritorio con la laptop encendida, su mirada se despegó de la pantalla sólo unos segundos para verlo, pero volvieron enseguida al aparato, donde tecleó rápido una respuesta.

—Siéntate —le dijo sin mirarlo—, estoy terminando de enviar unos mails y te atiendo…

Ryota se quitó la mochila y la dejó en el piso antes de sentarse frente a su profesor. Ese día tenía el cabello más desordenado que de costumbre y la luz que entraba de la ventana a sus espaldas, le sacaba destellos cobrizos a las hebras rojo intenso. Ryota no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Cómo sería pasar los dedos por aquellas hebras y contemplar los miles de destellos distintos que podía sacarles el sol de la mañana? ¿Cómo sería descubrir los distintos tipos de coloración del vello que había repartido por todo su cuerpo? ¿Cómo sería recorrerlo centímetro a centímetro, hasta descubrir el más ínfimo secreto de su piel?

—Disculpa haberte hecho esperar. —La voz grave de Kagami interrumpió el hilo peligroso de sus pensamientos—. ¿Cómo estuvo esa clase?

—Nada muy interesante —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bueno, de todas formas tú no necesitas esos seminarios, tu tesis está prácticamente lista, así que esas clases son sólo una formalidad.

—Lo sé…. —Ryota rodó los ojos e hizo una mueca con la boca; gesto que causó la risa, calmada y ronca, de su profesor—. Pero, Kagami sensei, ¿qué querías decirme sobre mi tesis?

—El fin de semana, estuve leyendo los avances que me enviaste —dijo Kagami mientras buscaba entre los cajones de su escritorio y sacaba un amplio manuscrito anillado, lleno de post-it y anotaciones—. Me ha gustado mucho la forma en que has abordado la problemática, pero tengo un par de sugerencias y correcciones.

—Claro.

Kagami cerró la laptop y la deslizó hacia una esquina, puso el manuscrito abierto y empezó a pasar una a una las páginas, comentando cada punto que había resaltado. Ryota, que tenía la mirada fija en las hojas del borrador de su tesis, se inclinó hacia adelante para tener una mejor visión, al igual que Kagami. Estaban tan cerca, que Ryota pudo percibir el perfume suave que usaba ese día y sintió el cosquilleó que produjo en su mejilla el rose mínimo de los cabello de su profesor.

—Me parece que fue correcto la forma en que planteaste los objetivos, sin embargo creo que hay aspectos que deberíamos modificar en el marco metodológico, porque… —Kagami había levantado la mirada al hablarle, por lo que Ryota se vio obligado a hacer lo mismo, atraído como por la fuerza de un imán. En el instante en que sus miradas chocaron, dejó de oír por completo.

«Tranquilízate, sólo finge que lo estás escuchando. —Ryota asintió con la cabeza y se obligó a tragar saliva, buscando en vano, calmar su corazón que latía frenético contra su pecho—. Aparta la mirada, no lo mires a los ojos…»

Pero ya había sido atrapado. Y se dejó perder en la inmensidad de los ojos abrasadores de Kagami, de un caoba intenso, oscuro y profundo, pero que la fuerza de la pasión los hacía brillar con un tono tan parecido al color de las brasas vivas. Ryota detalló su boca, generosa y amplia; se estaba moviendo debido al habla, aunque él ya no sabía lo que estaba diciendo. Las minúsculas arrugas que se formaban en la comisura de su boca y en las esquinas de sus ojos. El tono blanco de su piel —que en esa época del año había perdido ese leve bronceado natural—, que se dejaba entrever por los dos botones abiertos de su camisa.

«No lo sigas mirando, Ryota. —A pesar de ser consciente que no debía, bajó la mirada hasta recorrer con ella el cuerpo de su profesor—. Esto es peligroso…»

Se sintió hipnotizado al ver cómo se movían los músculos de su cuello al hablar y cómo la manzana de Adán subía y bajaba lento por su garganta, haciéndolo tragar seco al instante. Recorrió con la mirada los hombros anchos; aun cuando hubiera deseado hacerlo con las palmas de sus manos. Delineó los músculos bajo la camisa y la chaqueta de tela abierta adelante, sabía que el escultural cuerpo de su profesor se debía a que practicaba casi a diario basquetbol como pasatiempos. Se fijó en s us manos que se movían sobre las hojas, delineando con los dedos las líneas que él había escrito; no pudo evitar ver el anillo de matrimonio que decorada su mano izquierda.

«Estúpido anillo… estúpida esposa.»

—¿Ves este párrafo? Es a esto a lo que me refiero. —El gesto efusivo que hizo Kagami con las manos, lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Ryota parpadeó y sacudió un poco la cabeza, para despejarse.

—Claro, entiendo —dijo. A pesar que no había escuchado ni la mitad de la conversación; esperaba que las notas y post-it fueran lo suficientemente detallados.

—Bien, entonces eso es todo lo que tenía que decirte con respecto a tu tesis. —Kagami no se había alejado, seguía mirándolo directo a los ojos, sólo a centímetros de distancia—. De todos modos, me parece una excelente investigación que está más que bien encaminada.

—Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, Kagami sensei. —Ryota, hipnotizado por los ojos abrazadores de su profesor, no fue capaz de apartar la mirada; no sabía ni cómo había logrado hilar sus pensamientos en una respuesta coherente—. Los revisaré en detalle.

—¡Perfecto! —dijo mientras se enderezaba en su asiento y entregaba el manuscrito a Ryota en las manos—. Antes que te vayas, hay otra cosa que deseo hablar contigo.

—¿Sí?

—Como bien sabes, tú eres el tesista oficial del proyecto de investigación que llevamos a cabo con mi equipo de trabajo. —Kagami miró a su alumno a los ojos, éste sólo asintió con la cabeza, esperando a que continuara—. Y me parece que es el momento adecuado para que te integres como un miembro más dentro de las campañas de terreno.

Ryota abrió la boca ligeramente, no sabía bien cómo reaccionar frente a aquella propuesta. Kagami continuó:

—Aunque normalmente no estoy de acuerdo en llevar a terreno a estudiantes, a ti ya te considero prácticamente un colega ¡Porque imagino que sólo te quedan un par de meses más con esa tesis!

—¡Claro! —respondió con una enorme sonrisa surcándole el rostro; ya se había recuperado de la sorpresa inicial—. Mis planes son titularme lo antes posible, y con respecto al terreno, estaría encantado de poder participar. De hecho, llevo esperando esta invitación por bastante tiempo.

—¡Perfecto! —Kagami sonrió amplio, tanto, que sus ojos se achicaron—. Entonces espero que no tengas planes para la próxima semana, porque salimos este domingo y nos dirigiremos a una localidad bastante alejada de Tokio y además muy aislada de los grandes centros poblados, sólo habrá pequeños caseríos y pueblitos. ¡Con suerte tendremos señal telefónica en ciertos puntos!

—¿Aún existen lugares así aquí en Japón? —Su pregunta hizo que Kagami soltara una carcajada.

—¡Claro que existen! Espero que no seas de esos que no pueden vivir lejos de las comodidades de la ciudad —dijo cuando pudo parar de reír—. Nosotros ya nos hemos encargado de toda la logística, así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse, sólo asegúrate de ir bien preparado: bototos adecuados para el terreno, chaqueta impermeable y térmica, mucha ropa abrigada y lleva también tu saco de dormir —explicó serio—. El terreno será de una semana, nos vamos el domingo en la mañana y volvemos hasta el próximo sábado por la noche.

—¡Qué emoción! No voy a decepcionarlo, Kagami sensei.

—Bien, coordinamos por mail la hora del vuelo y los últimos detalles —dijo poniéndose de pie para acompañar a Ryota a la puerta; un gesto cordial que siempre había tenido con él, y por lo que sabía, no tenía con ningún otro estudiante—. ¡Hasta el domingo entonces!

—Sí, nos vemos el domingo.

.

— **Domingo. Día 1 —**

.

—Alex, tú encárgate de nuestras mochilas, mientras yo voy por las camionetas

Ryota soltó un suspiro y alzó una ceja, prefirió desviar la vista y concentrarse en la cinta transportadora que llevaba dando vuelta hace minutos sin que aparecieran sus pertenencias aún. Había creído que ese terreno sería perfecto, pero nunca esperó encontrarse cara a cara con la esposa de su profesor.

Cuando se juntaron en el aeropuerto hace alrededor de unas cinco horas atrás, el equipo completo de investigación ya lo esperaba; llegó unos minutos tarde debido a la congestión vehicular que había en la mañana. Cuando llegó al punto de encuentro, se encontró con tres geólogos más, además de Kagami: Yukio Kasamatsu, un estudiante de magíster, Tatsuya Himuro, un investigador independiente del cual había leído bastante y Alexandra García, otra reconocida geóloga destacada por sus nuevos aportes en temas metodológicos; Ryota la había leído mucho últimamente, porque admiraba su sistematicidad y forma de trabajar, pero nunca pensó que ella fuera la esposa de su profesor.

Aunque Kagami no la presentó como su esposa, él se dio cuenta por la forma en que se trataban, por los anillos iguales que llevaban puestos y porque viajaron juntos tomados de las manos.

Soltó un suspiro resignado, no era que a él le molestara la mujer; de hecho ella era muy agradable, pero tener que ver con sus propios ojos la dinámica amorosa de quien a estas alturas ya tenía más que claro que era su amor platónico, tampoco era nada agradable.

«Además, Alexcchi es preciosa. —Miró de reojo a la mujer que se agachaba para recoger una de las mochilas de campamento con que viajaban; por el color supo que era la de Kagami—. Es todo un bombón rubio, con curvas despampanantes. Además es una excelente investigadora, muy inteligente, reconocida y respetada por el resto de la comunidad científica… ¡Maldición!»

—¿Esa no es tu mochila, Ryota? —La mujer le habló con una sonrisa afable en el rostro, así que se vio forzado a corresponder al gesto. Volvió a fijar su atención en la cinta transportadora y recogió sólo con el brazo derecho la pesada mochila; él también practicaba varios deportes, así que tenía una condición física que no tenía nada que envidiarle al mismo Kagami.

—Gracias, Alexcchi —dijo mientras se ponía la mochila en la espalda—. ¿Necesitas que te ayude con algo?

—Llévate la mochila de Taiga y búscalos afuera, ya deben haber retirado las camionetas de arrendamos. —Alex le pasó la mochila y Ryota se la colgó del hombro derecho, le hacía bastante peso extra, pero no era algo que no pudiera manejar—. Yo seguiré esperando mi equipaje y me uno a ustedes en cuanto lo tenga.

—Claro. —Ryota le sonrió suave y se encaminó a la salida del pequeño aeropuerto. Después de todo, no podía odiar ni estar molesto con Alex, ella era demasiado adorable, aunque eso no quitaba el hecho que se moría de celos cada vez que la veía tocar a su adorado profesor.

Atravesó las puertas de cristal que se abrieron automáticamente a su paso, y el cambio de temperatura entre el interior climatizado del aeropuerto y el frío exterior, lo hizo tiritar de inmediato. Divisó a lo lejos a los demás hombres por sus coloridas vestimentas _outdoor_ , los tres reunidos en torno a dos camionetas 4x4 de color rojo; todos habían tenido la suerte de sacar sus mochilas de inmediato, así que ahora discutían sobre el capó de una de las camionetas mirando un mapa.

Cuando Kagami levantó la cabeza y lo vio aproximarse, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se le acercó a la carrera.

—¡Disculpa! Me hubieras avisado para que no tuvieras que cargar con todo este peso —le dijo mientras le quitaba la mochila del hombro. Ryota sonrió suave.

«¡Por qué demonios tiene que ser tan lindo! —Kagami llevaba puesto un gorro negro, y sólo un par de hebras pelirrojas sobresalían de su frente y de su nuca—. Es el hombre más sexy y dulce que existe sobre la tierra.»

—No se preocupe, Kagami sensei, no fue nada —respondió mientras se ponía el gorro de su chaqueta _North Face_ ; el frío afuera se dejaba sentir—. Alexandra-san ya viene en camino, sólo quedó esperando su mochila.

—Sí, ya viene ahí. —Kagami indicó con la cabeza antes de dar media vuelta y encaminarse a las camionetas. Ryota creyó que volvería para ayudar a su esposa, pero no lo hizo—. Pon tu mochila aquí, esta camioneta será para el transporte de equipaje y la otra lleva víveres y equipo de terreno.

—Claro. —Ryota dejó caer su mochila dentro de la carrocería y esperaron hasta que Alex hiciera lo mismo, para cerrar con la lona de protección.

—Con eso ya estamos listos por ahora, porque el viaje hasta la localidad donde nos quedaremos está a unas tres horas de distancia —Alex sonrió amplio mirando a los cuatro hombres presentes—. ¿Cómo nos dividiremos?

—Yo llevaré a Ryota conmigo. —Kagami miró a su esposa al hablar, mientras le pasaba una de las llaves de las camionetas—. Como es la primera vez que viene, quiero aprovechar de explicarle muchas cosas.

—Entonces, ¿va a ser una elección entre la camioneta divertida y la camioneta salón de clases? Qué aburrimiento. ¡Por supuesto que yo me voy con Alex!

—Tatsuya… ¡Ryota va a terminar pensando que no tienes ningún interés en tu trabajo! —Kagami lo miró con el ceño arrugado y se limitó a mover la cabeza en desaprobación.

—Yukio —dijo Tatsuya a la pasada, mientras se encaminaba hasta una de las camionetas, ignorando de forma magistral a su amigo—, tú ya pasaste por esto, no es necesario que te sometas a esta tortura voluntariamente, mejor ven con nosotros.

Kasamatsu se encogió de hombros y se subió detrás de Tatsuya, ambos en la camioneta que conduciría Alex. Ésta soltó una risa divertida y le dio un beso sutilísimo en los labios a su esposo.

—Imagino que se irán deteniendo por el camino, para que seas capaz de dar todas esas explicaciones que tanto te gustan, así que nosotros nos adelantaremos. —Alex se encaminó hasta su camioneta y se despidió de ellos levantando una mano— ¡Que se diviertan!

Ryota, le esbozó una sonrisa mínima y completamente fingida; apenas había podido aguantar verlos tomados de la mano y ahora un beso… Sentía como si hubiera tragado bilis. Se sacó las manos de los bolsillos y se subió en el asiento del copiloto, Kagami lo hizo sólo un par de segundos después.

—Ponte el cinturón —le dijo mirándolo de reojo. Ryota tenía la mirada perdida en el paisaje que los rodeaba; sus ojos dorados estaban fijos en las altas cumbres nevadas—. Estas carreteras rurales son peligrosas.

—Supongo que no tendrás planeado matarnos, Kagami sensei —bromeó, pero le hizo caso enseguida.

—¡Hey! Ya que somos prácticamente colegas, deberías empezar a decirme por mi nombre. —Antes de arrancar, Kagami se abrió el cierre delantero de su chaqueta de plumas _Columbia_ , se quitó el gorro y encendió la calefacción—. ¿No pretenderás que sea tu profesor por el resto de la vida, o sí?

Ryota no respondió de inmediato, parpadeó sorprendido unos instantes, tal vez minutos; nunca se imaginó que podría llegar a tener la libertar de llamar por su nombre de pila a su profesor. La camioneta ya había arrancado y se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia el sureste por una carretera llena de baches. Sólo ahí, Ryota se dio cuenta del tiempo que había permanecido en silencio.

—¿Qué me dices? ¿Vas a dejar o no de decirme Kagami sensei?

—¿Te puedo llamar por tu nombre? —Ryota lo miró atónito. Kagami asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía amplio, incluso cerrando los ojos por unos segundos—. Entonces te diré Kagamicchi. —De cierta forma, aún no se sentía listo para llamarlo _Taiga._

Kagami ladeó el rostro en su dirección, perdiendo por completo la vista de la carretera; Ryota tuvo que tomarlo del mentón y obligarlo a fijar los ojos otra vez en la ruta. Fue un acto instintivo, originado por el pánico a sufrir un accidente, así que no midió las consecuencias que tendría el contacto mínimo con su piel, hasta que sintió la corriente eléctrica recorrerle el brazo y erizarle los vellos del cuerpo.

—¿Kaga…? ¿Qué es eso del _cchi_? —Esta vez la voz del profesor se oía dura, cualquiera podría haber supuesto que estaba enojado, pero Ryota ya lo conocía lo suficiente como para reconocer el tinte de incredulidad en medio de tu timbre grave.

—Así llamo a las personas que les tengo confianza, y tú me dijiste que te llamara con confianza, Kagamicchi.

—¡Sí, pero no me refería a eso de inventar nombres!

—No estoy inventando ningún nombre —protestó Ryota—. Además, no sacas nada con decirme eso ahora, porque ya que empecé, no me podré detener, Kagamicchi.

—Demonios… —Kagami murmuró entre dientes, pero ahora su vista estaba fija en la carretera y su ceño estaba apretado; parecía molesto, aunque Ryota alcanzó a ver la curva sutil de sus labios.

«¿Eso es una sonrisa? ¿Es una sonrisa sólo para mí? —Los ojos dorados, curiosos, de Ryota, se perdieron en la boca de Kagami—. ¡Ay, Ryota! No seas iluso, vuelve de una vez a la realidad. Recuerda que mientras más al alto llegues, más dolorosa será después la caída.»

De pronto, Ryota se había dado cuenta que ese calor que sentía en el pecho con cada gesto de su profesor, se había hecho tan intenso, que ahora era como una fogata que lo incendiaba por dentro. Sabía que todo había partido como una sana admiración, pero que aunque se hubiera negado a admitirlo, esa admiración se le había convertido en amor. Pero ese sentimiento que creyó que permanecía en la esfera de lo platónico, ahora era muy vívido, casi se sentía como real.

Siguió vigilándolo por el rabillo del ojo; no quería parecer tan obvio. Pero a cada segundo que pasaba cerca de ese hombre, más convencido estaba que él sería su perdición.

A medio camino, una llovizna suave empezó a caer, aunque dentro de la camioneta todo era cálido. Kagami había puesto música desde su IPhone, era una melodía blues suave que los envolvía. Ryota supuso que había aprendido a apreciar ese tipo de música después el periodo que vivió en Estados Unidos, donde además había conocido a su esposa; porque era obvio que ella era estadounidense.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevan casados tú y Alexcchi? —preguntó de pronto, una pregunta casi inconsciente—. ¿No son acaso muy jóvenes para estar casados?

—¿A ella también la llamas así? —Kagami soltó un bufido, pero esta vez sus ojos siguieron fijos en la ruta. Aunque recién había pasado del medio día, la llovizna de esa tarde de invierno había hecho oscurecer notablemente el cielo—. La verdad es que sí, nos casamos cuando ambos éramos muy jóvenes, tal vez fue demasiado pronto…

«¿Qué fue eso? ¿Es tristeza o melancolía lo que detecto en su voz? —Ryota ladeó el cuello, mirando esta vez sin disimulo a su profesor: sus manos hacían presión excesiva sobre el volante, su boca estaba apretada en una línea dura y sus ojos tenían un brillo triste; como si las brasas que le daban vida a su mirada, se hubieran apagado— Kagamicchi, tú… ¿Es posible que no seas feliz?»

—Lo siento, no debí preguntarte eso, Kagamicchi.

—Descuida… —Kagami esbozó una sonrisa, pero ésta era demasiado tibia para darle vida a las llamas que solían bailar en sus ojos—. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Tienes pareja?

—Mi único amor es la Geología —bromeó. Kagami soltó una carcajada animada y luego meneó la cabeza, lo miró alzando ambas cejas, en un gesto lleno de incredulidad.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo? —Para Ryota fue absolutamente claro cómo el brillo de sus ojos se intensificó de un momento a otro; ahora en el caoba de sus ojos se fundían diversos tonos rojizos, unos más brillantes que le daban intensidad, mientras que otros más oscuros le daban profundidad

—¿Yo? Jamás haría algo así —respondió apenas, hipnotizado por la fuerza de esa mirada.

Kagami soltó una risa suave y volvió a concentrarse en la carretera. Cada vez se acercaban más a la zona montañosa, el paisaje afuera había cambiado: los árboles se hacían cada vez más grandes y densos, hasta formar bosques fríos y oscuros, y la lluvia también se hacía más fuerte.

—¡Mira eso! —Kagami frenó de pronto y se estacionó a orillas del camino—. Aquí parece haber un buen perfil para analizar.

Ryota se giró en el asiento para mirar. A unos diez metros atrás, había un corte en el terreno, hecho para bajar la inclinación de la pendiente del camino, gracias a esto quedaba expuesto un perfil de casi tres metros de altura donde podían reconocerse cual libro, los distintos estratos que conformaban esa formación geológica. Kagami se bajó de la camioneta, emocionado; a Ryota no le quedó otra alterativa más que seguirlo.

—Mira estos sedimentos. —Kagami escarbó con las manos desnudas entre la tierra tomando una pequeña muestra entre sus manos de las partículas que conformaban ese suelo—. La última vez que vinimos este perfil no estaba expuesto. Esta remodelación en el camino debieron hacerla hace poco. —Ryota vio cómo su profesor examinaba el lugar con la mirada, intentando interpretar lo que veía, luego se concentró otra vez en los sedimentos—. ¿Notas este color más oscuro de estos sedimentos? Esto indica el alto contenido orgánico que presenta, pero fíjate en el estrato gris sin nada de contenido orgánico ubicado abajo. Por la forma en que se disponen, siguiendo una dirección casi diagonal, indican que probablemente aquí hubo acción glacial. ¡Hasta ahora no habíamos logrado encontrar nada así en este lugar!

Ryota no pudo ocultar la sonrisa; amaba cada vez que veía el brillo de la emoción reflejado en los ojos de Kagami, amaba cuando estaba tan concentrado en algo, que la emoción lo hacía olvidar todo a su alrededor. Porque Kagami no notaba el viento frío que le revolvía el cabello, ni la lluvia que le mojaba el rostro, sólo permanecía su sonrisa cuando se comportaba como un niño pequeño.

Ryota sabía que pocos podían ver ese contraste que había entre el profesor serio y exigente en las aulas de la Universidad, y el profesional que amaba tanto su trabajo, al grado de parecer un niño dulce y adorable, emocionado por un poco de tierra en sus manos.

«¿Cómo voy a hacer para evitar enamorarme de ti, con lo perfecto que eres, Kagamicchi? —Ryota no podía apartar la vista de él, estaba cegado; hipnotizado por la forma en que se movían sus labios, por las sutiles diferencias dentro de sus ojos—. ¡Esto es tan injusto!»

—Kagamicchi, ¿voy por mi cámara para sacar una foto? Así los demás verán lo que encontraste.

—Buena idea, Ryota —respondió sonriéndole mientras se limpiaba las manos en los pantalones y se alejaba un poco, para observar el perfil en su totalidad—. Estoy seguro que la despistada de Alex pasó por aquí y no se dio ni cuenta de este perfil.

Ryota tomó varias fotos, de todos los ángulos posibles. No se había dado cuenta, pero la emoción de Kagami lo había contagiado tanto que ya no sentía el frío y no le molestaban ni el viento ni la lluvia. Nada de eso tenía importancia si con esas fotos se ganaría una sonrisa de su profesor.

—Es suficiente, Ryota. —Kagami le puso una mano en el hombro para llamar su atención; cuando Ryota se dio la vuelta para verlo, sus mechones de cabello rubio agitados por el viento, le taparon la vista de su enorme sonrisa—. Mejor volvamos o moriremos congelados.

El resto del trayecto fue rápido, Kagami siguió hablando emocionado de todas las posibilidades que se le abrían al proyecto de investigación de ahora en adelante si consideraban estos nuevos datos; habían hecho un descubrimiento muy importante.

Cuando llegaron por fin al pequeño caserío que usarían de campamento base, ya estaba anocheciendo, aunque no eran más de las cinco de la tarde. El proyecto había arrendado una pequeña cabaña para que se alojaran durante toda esa semana, que aunque era pequeña, estaba bien aislada del frío y equipada con todo lo necesario.

Afuera de la cabaña ya estaba estacionada la camioneta de los demás, así que en cuanto los vieron aparecer, Yukio salió a ayudarlos con las mochilas. Adentro, Alex y Tatsuya conversaban animados cerca de una pequeña chimenea con unas botellitas de cerveza en la mano.

—Se demoraron bastante, ¿tuvieron algún inconveniente? —Alex sólo giró el cuello para mirarlos, Kagami se le acercó y la saludó con un beso en la boca antes de responder.

—No, sólo nos quedamos viendo un perfil nuevo que divisamos en el camino.

—Ah, sí —dijo Tatsuya; el tono desinteresado era palpable en su voz—. También lo vimos, pero no quisimos bajarnos con esa lluvia. Además que sabíamos que tú lo harías de todos modos.

—¡Qué clase de investigador irresponsable eres tú! —Tatsuya sólo se rio de Kagami en su cara—. De todas formas, Ryota sacó varias fotos para que las puedan estudiar.

—Muy bien ¡Ese es el espíritu de los nuevos! —Tatsuya levantó su botella en honor a Ryota.

Kagami soltó un bufido cansado; se notaba la cercanía que había entre ambos, eso mismo daba pie a que se trataran de esa forma. Alex se puso de pie y abrazó a su marido por la cintura con un brazo antes de hablar:

—Ahora que todos estamos aquí, déjenme contarles de nuestra dinámica de trabajo. Mañana saldremos muy temprano, así que les recomiendo descansar esta noche. —Mientras hablaba, miró tanto a Yukio como a Ryota, ambos sentados en los sillones del pequeño living—. Sólo hay tres dormitorios en la cabaña, así que ustedes dos compartirán pieza ¿de acuerdo? La pieza matrimonial será para Taiga y yo, y el dormitorio individual será para Tatsuya. —Ambos chicos asintieron con la cabeza—. Nosotros ya bajamos la comida, está todo guardado en la despensa y el refrigerador, así que cualquier cosa que quieran, sólo sáquenla.

—Yo no tengo hambre, el viaje fue bastante agotador, sólo quiero dormir —dijo Kagami mientras movía circularmente sus hombros para liberar el estrés.

—¡¿Tú sin hambre, Taiga?! —Se burló Tatsuya—. Eso sí es un milagro.

La risa fuerte de Alex reprimió la queja de Kagami, pero eso no impidió al profesor, fulminar con la mirada a su amigo. Para tranquilizarlo, Alex envolvió desde atrás con ambos brazos la figura de su esposo y le dio un beso suave en la nuca.

—¿Entonces qué te parece si nos vamos a la cama? —propuso ella.

—Sí. —Kagami soltó un suspiro. Alex avanzó sin despegarse de su cuerpo, empujándolo así hasta que ambos se perdieron por el pasillo. Tatsuya reía entre dientes.

Ryota no dijo nada, trató de contemplar la escena con una sonrisa, pero no era tan buen actor. Por mucho que lo intentara, no podía fingir indiferencia cuando sentía que la melancolía lo consumía por dentro. Siempre había sabido que su profesor era casado, pero nunca imaginó el dolor que le provocaría tener que verlo junto a su esposa.

Ahora estaba seguro, lo que él sentía por Kagami no era un amor platónico, era amor real; verdadero, crudo… y completamente unidireccional.

«¡Qué iluso fui al pensar que podría haber compartido un sentimiento con Kagamicchi!»

.

— **Miércoles. Día 4 —**

.

La ubicación en las camionetas había seguido igual que el primer día: Kagami y Ryota viajaban en una de vuelta a la cabaña, mientras que Alex, Tatsuya y Yukio viajaban en la otra.

A pesar de ser cerca de las seis de la tarde, ya casi había oscurecido por completo. Esos grisáceos días de invierno hacían a Ryota decaer. Trató de suprimir un bostezo, pero no pudo. Se sentía agotado; las jornadas de trabajo eran largas, arduas, extenuantes. Se levantaban temprano y trabajaban sin parar hasta que empezaba a oscurecer, cerca de las seis de la tarde. La mayoría de las noches se quedaban conversando y tomando algún trago junto a la chimenea, así que no alcanzaban a dormir lo suficiente como para reponer las energías.

En todas esas noches, sin embargo, Kagami y Alex se había excusado siempre, alegando que se sentían demasiado cansados para quedarse a conversar. Después de la cena que preparaba Kagami, ambos se retiraban en silencio a la habitación que compartían.

Ryota los había observado demasiado de cerca para darse cuenta que su dinámica de pareja era _inusual_. A pesar de los besos sutiles y las caricias mínimas, parecía haber cierta distancia insalvable entre ambos, como si un muro de hielo los separara. Incluso Tatsuya les había hecho bromas al respecto, preguntando hasta por la fecha del divorcio; bromas que ninguno de los dos rio.

Ryota había tratado de no pensar tanto sobre aquello y concentrarse en su trabajo. Sabía que sería cruel y egoísta alegrarse por una situación como esa, que evidentemente traía dolor a su profesor, pero no podía evitar sentir la emoción. Aunque también tenía claro que eso no significaba nada, e incluso podían tratarse sólo de sugestiones suyas, condicionadas por su deseo de ver a Kagami libre.

«Debo dejar de pensar en eso. Esto es un amor imposible, debo convencerme de una vez. —Evitó ladear el rostro para mirar a Kagami, pero por el espejo retrovisor podía ver sin problemas sus ojos, casi rojizos ahora que los últimos rayos de sol de la tarde le daban de frente—. Incluso si él se divorciara, no significa que yo podría tener una oportunidad. ¡Demonios, a él le gustan las mujeres!»

—¿Y qué te ha parecido el terreno? —preguntó Kagami de pronto, con toda la intensión de hacer conversación—. ¿Te ha gustado o después de esto decidiste que no seguirías participando más aquí?

—¿Qué? ¡Kagamicchi, ¿cómo puedes decir eso?! —Ryota ladeó el cuello para verlo; una sonrisa enorme curvaba los labios de su profesor—. Todo aquí me ha encantado; el equipo de trabajo, la dinámica de trabajo, todos son muy profesionales y se nota que aman lo que hacen. ¡Siempre quise trabajar en un equipo así!

—No quiero aguarte la fiesta, pero… —Kagami hizo una pausa mientras bajaba a velocidad y se concentraba en una curva difícil del camino—. Si decides seguir trabajando conmigo, no lo hagas pensando en el equipo de trabajo. No todos van a seguir aquí eternamente y cuando se termine este proyecto hay algunos que piensan irse.

—¿Lo dices por Tatsucchi?

—¡¿T-tatsucchi?! —Kagami lo miró con la boca abierta, perdiendo la atención de la carretera como días atrás. Ryota tuvo que tomarlo del mentón otra vez para obligarlo a enfocarse en la ruta, pero como Kagami luchó para volver a mirarlo, tuvo que mantener su mano ahí, haciendo presión sobre su mandíbula—. ¿Así que con él también usas ese dichoso _cchi_?

—Ya te dije, Kagamicchi, lo hago con casi toda la gente que considero cercana —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Pero es él quien se va? Porque no ha comentado nada, y durante estos días, hemos conversado de muchas cosas en torno a la chimenea mientras ustedes se van a dormir. —Ryota sintió que el cuerpo de Kagami se relajaba, así que lo soltó; no podía mantener el contacto con su piel por más tiempo sin caer en la tentación—. ¿O tal vez sea Yukio senpai? Recuerdo que comentó que quería hacer un PhD, aunque aún no estaba seguro de dónde.

—Es Alex.

—¡Alexcchi! —gritó consternado—. ¡Eso significa que tú también te vas! —La angustia había sido palpable en su voz, pero no había tenido ni tiempo ni ganas de disimular.

—No, yo no me iré.

—Pe… —Las palabras de Ryota murieron en sus labios; había comprendido.

—Recibió una excelente oferta de trabajo en Los Ángeles, así que volverá a su país —explicó Kagami. Ryota no supo qué decir, así que sólo guardó silencio—. Pero yo decidí quedarme acá, después de todo, Japón es mi hogar y aquí está lo que quiero hacer. Por eso te lo digo. Sé que últimamente has leído mucho de Alex y la admiras bastante. Recuerdo que siempre la usabas como ejemplo en mis clases, aunque no sabías que ella era mi esposa. —Soltó una risa triste, casi melancólica—. Si tu interés en permanecer en este equipo es por ella, deberías reconsiderarlo. Si quieres puedes hablar con Alex y gestionar un magíster o doctorado en la Universidad a la que se trasladará, así puedes seguir bajo su tutela y…

—¡No! —Ryota no se dio cuenta de su grito hasta que sintió la mirada descolocada de Kagami sobre sus ojos—. ¡El camino! —Volvió a gritar, y esta vez Kagami recuperó por sí solo la concentración en la ruta.

—Bueno, yo creí que… admirabas a Alex…

—Ella es una gran profesional, no niego que el trabajo que hace es admirable, pero yo no me quiero ir de Japón. Al igual que tú, Kagamicchi, yo sé que éste es mi hogar y es aquí donde quiero trabajar —dijo con voz dura, con una seriedad que pocas veces había usado frente a Kagami—. Además, ella no es la razón por la que quería trabajar en este equipo.

—Bien… —dijo Kagami, algo dudoso—. Entonces supongo que será genial tenerte con nosotros. Desde el próximo año sólo seremos tres. Yukio se va a hacer el doctorado a Los Ángeles con Alex, así que quedaremos Tatsuya, tú y yo.

«¡Oye, oye! ¿Acaso sabes cómo se escucha ese "tú y yo"?»

—Seremos pocos, pero buenos —dijo con una sonrisa, tratando de animar a su profesor, y por la débil pero significativa curvatura de sus labios, supo que lo había logrado.

Tenía muchas ganas de seguir preguntando sobre Alex, pero sabía que si Kagami la había mencionado, era sólo porque creyó que a ella se debía su motivación para trabajar en el equipo. Ryota no tenía el valor de preguntarle directamente lo que quería saber: ¿Qué significaba exactamente su partida? ¿Se divorciarían o ahora serían una pareja a distancia? Ryota sabía que si decidían intentar una relación a distancia, era probable que uno de los dos cediera y decidiera trasladarse de país, pero no podía aventurar quién de los dos sería. Si era Kagami el que decidía irse, ni siquiera se imaginaba cómo se sentiría; esa sería una catástrofe total.

Pero si lo pensaba lógicamente, sabía que no podía pasarse la vida persiguiendo a su profesor para tratar de estar cerca de él. Ese insano juego se debía acabar en algún momento… Y tal vez ese momento había llegado ahora.

La camioneta se estacionó con suavidad, habían llegado. Entraron ambos a la carrera, porque el frío que hacía en el exterior no se aguantaba. Cuando entraron, los demás estaban reunidos en el living, disfrutando de una merecida cerveza después de la extenuante jornada laboral.

Yukio y Tatsuya jugaban póker en torno a la mesita de living, y al parecer estaban apostando costosos implementos de trabajo: Ryota pudo ver sobre la mesa un martillo de geólogo, un GPS, un reloj inteligente, entre otras cosas. Alex se sentaba junto a la chimenea con la laptop en las piernas mientras descargaba la información que habían reunido ese día; era el trabajo que hacía todas las noches.

—¡Estoy muerto! —Ryota se dejó caer pesadamente sobre uno de los sillones y se abrió una cerveza, usando sólo la fuerza de sus manos.

—¿Taiga te explotó mucho? —Alex levantó la mirada de la pantalla para verlo con una sonrisa—. Si lo hace, sólo tienes que ponerlo en su lugar, con confianza.

—¡Claro que no lo exploto! —Kagami se quitó el gorro y la chaqueta y las dejó caer en el sillón antes de encaminarse hasta la pequeña cocina para preparar la cena de todos. Para Ryota no pasó desapercibido que no saludó a su esposa como había hecho los días anteriores—. No soy esa clase de jefe.

—Eres aun peor… —comentó Tatsuya sin ánimos, estaba demasiado concentrado en el juego; al parecer iba perdiendo.

Se escuchó un murmullo en la cocina y todos supieron que Kagami rabiaba con su amigo, pero la distancia hizo sus palabras inentendibles. Ryota miró a Alex; tenía la mirada perdida y una sonrisa melancólica bailaba en sus labios.

—… y además nunca he hecho nada por el estilo —dijo Kagami encaminándose desde la cocina. Al parecer seguía molesto con la insinuación que hicieron sobre su particular forma de explotar a sus alumnos.

Por la posición en que estaba Ryota no podía verlo directamente, porque venía caminando desde atrás, así que sólo le vio la espalda cuando le pasó por el lado y se paró junto a Tatsuya. Kagami se había sacado la camiseta y usaba ésta para secarse la cara que se acababa de lavar. Caminaba a torso desnudo por la sala de la cabaña y en su espalda ancha, que dejaba ver marcados cada uno de sus músculos, podía verse un enorme tatuaje de un tigre al acecho.

Ryota casi se ahogó con la cerveza que tenía en la boca y tuvo que correr hasta el baño, tosiendo. No sabía qué era peor, el horrible malestar que sentía en la garganta, o el latido desbocado de su corazón después de la visión que acababa de tener.

Estaba afirmado con ambas manos sobre el lavabo, tratando de recuperar el aliento, cuando Kagami se le acercó por detrás y le puso una mano en la cintura.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó. La preocupación teñía su voz grave y profunda.

—S-sí… —Ryota tosió un par de veces más, con la cabeza gacha y los ojos inundados de lágrimas debido a la falta de aire—. Sólo me trapiqué, pero ya me siento mejor, Kagamicchi. Gracias.

El lacio cabello rubio de Ryota le caía sobre el rostro, así que cuando miró hacia el espejo frente a él, vio la silueta de su profesor en medio de un velo dorado. Seguía a torso desnudo, pero la camiseta que antes llevaba en sus manos ahora había desaparecido. Su torso blanco exhibía la formidable musculatura que hasta ese día sólo había intuido a través de la ropa e imaginado en sus fantasías más eróticas, pero cualquier expectativa que pudo haber tenido, se vio eclipsada por la realidad.

La luz amarillenta y tamizada del baño creaba sombras en el torso de Kagami, resaltando el volumen y la profundidad de sus músculos; de los abdominales bien definidos, de los marcados huesos de sus caderas, de sus pectorales amplios. El jeans azul que usaba, estaba algo caído, así que dejaba a la vista la pretina negra de su bóxer, justo donde se empezaba a insinuar un camino de vellos rojizos.

—¿Seguro que te sientes bien? —Kagami dio un paso hacia adelante y su cuerpo quedó rozando el de Ryota—. ¿Si te sientes mal puedo llevarte al médico?

—¡Eso es una exageración! Kagamicchi, la ciudad grande más cercana está a tres horas de viaje.

—Eso no importa, lo importante es tu salud. —La mano de Kagami se cerró con más fuerza sobre su cintura. Ryota se mordió los labios para contenerse—. ¿Quieres que te lleve al médico?

«No puedo hacerlo, no puedo. —Se forzó a ignorar la corriente eléctrica que le recorrió la espina dorsal con ese simple toque—. Ryota contrólate, piensa en las consecuencias.»

—¡No! Sólo me trapiqué, pero ya me siento mejor —respondió con voz ahogada por la tos.

—¡Pero no te ves nada bien! Déjame mirarte. —Kagami tomó a Ryota por el mentón y lo obligó a dar media vuelta y alzar la mirada. Los mechones rubios, demasiado largos para el gusto de Kagami, le cubrían los ojos, así que con el dorso de la mano le despejó la frente—. ¡Si hasta estás llorando! —le dijo preocupado. Ryota mantenía la mirada baja, no se atrevía a hacerle frente a esos ojos rojizos que lo encendían como nada más en este mundo.

—¡Es sólo porque me faltó el aire en un momento! —respondió pasándose el dorso de la mano por los ojos para secarse las lágrimas—. Pero ya me siento mucho mejor.

—Está bien, voy a fingir que te creo. —Kagami soltó el mentón de Ryota, pero deslizó su mano con suavidad por todo el contorno de su rostro antes de alejarla por completo—. Pero quiero que tengas algo presente. Tú eres lo más importante para mí, así que si te sientes mal o cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en decírmelo, ¿sí?

«¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer después de una declaración como esa, Kagamicchi? ¿Cómo evito ahora que mi corazón se ilusione?»

.

— **Viernes. Día 6 —**

.

—Ahora, Ryota ¡Empuja! —gritó Kagami desde el interior de la camioneta.

Ryota apoyó ambas manos en el pickup y aplicó toda la fuerza de su cuerpo de 1.89 metros y 77 kilos de peso, pero a pesar de empujar con todas sus fuerzas, no logró mover ni un centímetro de la camioneta; ésta seguía enterrándose en el lodo con cada giro de las ruedas traseras.

Habían llegado a ese lugar por la mañana, solos ellos dos, como ya se había echo costumbre. Tenían que tomar unas muestras dentro de un terreno inundable, los restos de una laguna que ya estaba seca. Tomaron el resguardo de estacionar la camioneta a un par de kilómetros de distancia, en un lugar que creyeron que tenía un terreno más estable. Pero la lluvia repentina que había caído justo al medio día, había hecho un pequeño pantano en torno a la camioneta, en sólo cosa de horas.

Ahora, cuando eran más de las cinco de la tarde y la luz empezaba a declinar, estaban atascados sin poder moverse. A pesar de tener una camioneta de doble tracción, las poderosas ruedas no lograban encontrar agarre en el terreno y sólo conseguían hundirse más a cada intento.

Ryota soltó un grito mientras seguía empujando, aunque sabía que todo era inútil; no iban a conseguir salir.

—¡Demonios! —gruñó Kagami golpeando con ambas manos el volante antes de apagar el motor. Se bajó dando un portazo y se acercó a Ryota. Éste había apoyado la espalda en el pickup; respiraba agitado, con las mejillas arreboladas debido al esfuerzo físico y una suave capa de sudor la perlaba la piel del rostro—. Esto es inútil, no vamos a lograr salir de aquí.

—¿Kagamicchi, qué vamos a hacer? No podemos… ¿Vamos a esperar aquí a que los demás vengan por nosotros?

Kagami negó con la cabeza. Tenía el ceño fruncido y su boca estaba apretada; no era molestia lo que reflejaba su rostro, sino preocupación.

—Nadie vendrá a buscarnos —declaró con seriedad—. Tenemos una regla dentro del equipo: si alguien no llega a la cabaña por la tarde, nadie puede salir a buscarlo, sin importar qué. El extravío de uno puede significar una verdadera tragedia si salen todos a buscarnos por estos terrenos de noche.

—¿Qué? ¿Entonces significa que tendremos que pasar toda la noche aquí?

—Si no logramos salir por nosotros mismo, Ryota. Nadie nos vendrá a buscar sino hasta mañana. Además, no hay señal telefónica, así que tampoco podemos avisarles, aunque si no llegamos, se imaginarán que por algún motivo no pudimos volver.

—¡Estás de broma! —gritó Ryota enderezándose de un salto—. No podemos pasar la noche aquí, vamos a morir de frío.

—¡Lo sé! Sé que debemos salir, pero no sé cómo hacerlo. —Kagami se acuclilló cerca de la rueda de la camioneta y miró el barro que se formaba debajo. Las ruedas delanteras estaban en terreno más firmes, pero las traseras estaban enterradas en el lodo; sería muy difícil que lograran salir de ahí—. Estamos empantanados.

—Yo sé qué hacer —dijo Ryota de pronto—. Cuando veníamos de vuelta de sacar las muestras, pasamos por un pequeño bosque cerca del curso del estero, ahí había muchos árboles muertos y ramas caídas. Podemos usar esas ramas para tratar de hacer agarre a las ruedas traseras.

Kagami se dio vuelta para mirarlo extrañado, y parpadeando se puso de pie.

—¿Cómo sabes esa clase de cosas?

—Salía mucho a campamento cuando era chico —respondió Ryota encogiéndose de hombros—. Mi padre nos llevaba de excursiones y esas cosas, así que tengo algo de experiencia en estos temas. Aunque mi papá nunca quedó empantanado.

—¡Vaya, nunca lo hubiera imaginado de ti! Te ves como todo un chico de ciudad.

—Si fuera todo un chico de ciudad no habría escogido esta carrera, Kagamicchi —dijo con voz sarcástica. Kagami sólo se rio—. ¡Mejor vamos en busca de esas maderas!

Ryota abría la marcha, porque sabía perfecto a donde se dirigían. Aunque la tarde estaba cayendo y a cada minuto se hacía más oscuro; el día había estado gris porque las nubes densas y oscuras no habían dejado salir el sol, sumado a que ya estaba atardeciendo, hacía que la penumbra se extendiera. Cuando se adentraron en el bosque, las enormes sombras de los arboles los cubrieron por completo.

Ryota no era de los que se acobardaban con facilidad, y como había dicho, esta no era su primera experiencia en este tipo de terrenos, así que no se preocupó en demasía. Lo único que le molestaba era que estaba consciente del problema que se le venía encima si no lograban salir de ahí: pasar una noche entera junto a Kagami en un espacio reducido; sería una tentación demasiado grande para su frágil voluntad.

Llegaron al sector de los arboles caídos y tomaron las ramas más gruesas que encontraron y pudieron cargar. Una vez puestas bajo las ruedas traseras, Ryota cruzó los dedos, rogando porque esa idea funcionara.

—Este es el último intento, así que tiene que funcionar sí o sí —dijo Ryota tratando de manejar sus ansias. Se veía más animado de lo normal.

Se posicionó afirmado con las dos manos en el pickup de la camioneta, mientras Kagami se subió otra vez detrás del volante y encendió el motor. La camioneta rugió y se movió unos centímetros, Ryota empujó por todas sus fuerzas. Sentía que a pesar del frío que había afuera, el sudor se escurría por su pecho y por todo lo largo de su columna, empapándole la camiseta que tenía puesta bajo las dos capas de ropa térmica.

La camioneta rugió y se movió fuerte, dado un salto, pero no lograron sacarla del pantano.

—¡Agrr! Esto es inútil —gritó Kagami.

—Todavía no, aún podemos salir.

Ryota se agachó un poco, y apoyó su hombro en el pickup, así podía empujar con todo su cuerpo; sus zapatos de garras anchas se enterraban en el barro. La rueda giró contra las maderas, encontrando el agarre por un microsegundo antes que éstos se hundieran también, dejando que la rueda patinara. El movimiento hizo que enormes gotas de barro saltaran hacia atrás.

La camioneta se detuvo de súbito y el motor se apagó. Kagami se bajó dando un nuevo portazo, lleno de cólera.

—¡Olvídalo, Ryota! No vamos a conseguir salir de aquí —dijo con voz dura, pero algo cansada—. Esto es inútil. Ahora sólo nos queda esperar hasta mañana y rogar para que la otra camioneta tenga la fuerza suficiente para sacarnos de aquí.

Ryota respiraba agitado, tenía la cabeza gacha y afirmaba los antebrazos en la carrocería. Asintió con la cabeza; hasta él se daba cuenta que no sacaban nada con seguir gastando sus energías si ya estaban empantanados; era imposible sacar la camioneta sólo entre los dos.

—Está bien, Kagamicchi. Supongo que no nos queda de otra —dijo mientras levantaba la cabeza.

—¡Mira cómo estás! Estás todo sucio.

Ryota llevó la mirada hacia abajo y comprobó que su pantalón y chaqueta estaban salpicadas de barro.

—Bueno, era lo lógico después de estar aquí atrás empujado esta estúpida camioneta —dijo encogiéndose de hombros en un gesto despreocupado—. No hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto, lo siento.

—No lo digo por eso, es porque yo te tengo haciendo esta clase de cosas, cuando debería poder garantizar tu bienestar. —Kagami se veía más serio de lo normal—. Incluso tu cara está sucia.

Ryota no alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo, sino hasta que sintió los dedos fríos de su profesor sobre su mejilla, deslizándose con delicadeza sobre su piel. Parpadeó un poco, descolocado, mientras levantaba la mirada hasta que sus ojos chocaron con los ojos caoba de Kagami que brillaban como brasas encendidas. Vio cómo éste tragaba duro al sentir que sus miradas chocaban, pero su mano continuó moviéndose por su mejilla hasta quitar todos los restos de barro.

—G-gracias, Kagamicchi. —Ryota le alejó la mano de forma sutil—. Supongo que ahora sólo nos queda meternos dentro de la camioneta y esperar.

—Sí —dijo Kagami. Había algo extraño en su voz, como si de un momento a otro saliera más grave, casi raspándole la garganta.

Sin nada más por hacer, ambos se metieron dentro de la camioneta y cerraron las puertas y vidrios; la idea era que el frío exterior no los alcanzara, pero a pesar de ello se sentía cómo les congelaba la piel. No podían gastar la batería ni la gasolina de la camioneta para encender la calefacción, así que la única alternativa que tenían era confiar en la calidad de la ropa que andaban trayendo.

—A este paso vamos a morir congelados —dijo Ryota soltando un suspiro.

—No digas eso, es mejor pensar positivo. —Kagami inclinó el espaldar de su asiento y se acomodó, cerrando los ojos, parecía que ya estaba listo para dormir.

El silencio cayó entre ambos. Sólo era audible el sonido exterior de la naturaleza, el canto de una que otra ave nocturna, el croar de las ranas y el sonido de viento colándose entre los árboles. El sol se extinguió en el horizonte y el cielo, antes gris oscuro, se volvió negro. Las sombras cercaron la camioneta.

Ryota se rodeó el cuerpo por los brazos, a pesar que su ropa era adecuada para soportar temperaturas bajo cero, estaba tiritando. Aunque no era el frío lo que lo preocupaba; lo que lo tenía tan intranquilo era saber que pasaría una noche completa junto a Kagami y no sabía si tendría las fuerzas suficientes para evitar saltarle encima y comérselo a besos.

«Esto no puede ser, Ryota. Piensa bien lo que estás haciendo. A él le gustan las mujeres y tiene esposa. —Se obligó a recordar los besos suaves que le había dado a ella los primeros días—. Aunque es muy probable que se divorcie. —Pensó en que esas muestras de cariño, aunque sutiles, habían parado de un día para otro—. Pero aún está casado, se nota que la ama mucho, toda esta situación le está causando mucho dolor y… ¡A él le gustan las mujeres, maldición! Te va a rechazar, no intentes nada, te va a rechazar.»

—Estás muy callado, ¿te sientes bien? —preguntó Kagami de improviso.

—Yo… sí, es sólo que tengo frío.

—¡Ni que lo digas! Yo estoy igual o peor. —Kagami se frotó las manos y sopló aire entre ellas, tratado de traspasarse algo de calor—. Nunca he sido bueno para aguantar el frío. ¡No sé por qué se me ocurrió venir a trabajar a esta región tan helada! Debí haber escogido un lugar cercano a la playa, en Japón hay muchos.

—No digas eso, Kagamicchi, este lugar es genial —replicó Royta—. Precisamente lo más interesante de tus investigaciones es que son en los lugares que nadie había tocado antes. ¡Nadie había explorado el potencial de esta región antes que tú! Y eso es genial, es como estar abriendo el camino.

Kagami sonrió complacido al oír sus palabras, pero la penumbra hizo que su gesto fuera apenas visible para Ryota.

—¡Maldición! Se me olvidó traer mi linterna —dijo de pronto; necesitaba luz para poder disfrutar sin problemas del rostro de Kagami—. No ando con nada que nos sirva de iluminación.

—¡Tampoco tenemos comida! El snack que teníamos en las mochilas lo comimos al medio día —dijo Kagami en un suspiro—. Supongo que tendremos que acostumbrarnos a la oscuridad y el hambre.

—Si fuera una noche de verano, las estrellas nos iluminarían. Pero ahora que es invierno, incluso la luna menguante de hoy no se ve debido a las nubes.

—Hnnm… —Kagami asintió con un monosílabo antes de mirar a Ryota. El rubio estaba tiritando, y a pesar de sólo ver la forma de su cuerpo, se dio cuenta sin problemas—. Ryota, han pasado un par de horas desde que estamos aquí y ya estás tiritando. Me temo que a este paso vamos a morir de hipotermia. —Kagami estiró la mano y le sobó la espalda a su alumno con suavidad.

—¿Y qué podemos hacer?

—¡¿Y yo qué sé?! Sé que soy tu profesor, pero no tengo las respuestas para todo —dijo algo molesto mientras alejaba su mano del cuerpo de Ryota y se las guardaba en los bolsillos de la chaqueta—. Mejor dímelo tú, que tienes experiencia en campamentos y esas cosas ¿Qué podemos hacer para no morir de frío?

Ryota miró hacia afuera, aunque era totalmente inútil; en el exterior no se veía nada. Ya se le había vuelto un hábito para desviar la atención de Kagami; no le gusta el curso peligroso de sus pensamientos.

—Sé de un método, pero no creo que te vaya a gustar.

—Valoro mucho mi vida, ¿sabes? —respondió Kagami. Volvió a acomodarse en el asiento, buscando la posición más cómoda—. En estos momentos haría lo que fuera con tal de no morir.

—Hnnm…

—Y bien, ¿cuál es ese método para mantener el calor corporal?

Ryota se mordió los labios y guardó silencio, pero ya no podía más. En un movimiento arrebatado y demasiado rápido, que lo sorprendió hasta a él mismo, se dejó caer a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo de Kagami.

—¿Q-qué estás haciendo? —preguntó atropelladamente. Le puso las manos sobre los muslos, por inercia, y trató de alejarlo de su cuerpo, pero sólo consiguió que la espalda de Ryota chocara contra el volante y activara la bocina—. ¡Quítate!

—Pero tú me dijiste que te mostrara el método que conocía para mantener el calor corporal, Kagamicchi.

—Sí, pero ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —Esta vez gritó.

—La única forma de mantenernos _calientes_ , es estar cerca, muy cerca, el uno del otro. —Ryota apoyó ambas manos sobre los hombros de Kagami, acercándosele más—. Así yo te traspasaré mi calor y tú me traspasarás el tuyo.

—No… ¿Qué es lo que estás queriendo decir? —Kagami movió sus manos de los muslos de Ryota y le sostuvo las muñecas, buscando alejarlo de su cuerpo—. E-es mejor que te salgas de encima de mí, ahora mismo —advirtió.

—¡Pero, Kagamicchi! Esta es la única forma, si no vamos a morir congelados. ¡Tú mismo lo dijiste! —Ryota cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho—. No tienes de qué preocuparte, de todas formas no tengo pensado hacerte nada.

—¡No es a ti a quien le tengo miedo, mocoso! —dijo Kagami con molestia palpable en su voz grave—. Más bien el que debería tener miedo eres tú.

—¿Miedo? —Ryota lo miró descolocado—. A lo único que le tengo miedo es a morir aquí, en este lugar solitario y desconocido.

—Deberías tener miedo de lo que yo puedo hacerte.

«¿Pero tú qué podrías hacerme? —pensó— eres tan dulce y adorable que nunca podrías hacerme nada. Más bien deberías temer lo que yo podría hacerte a ti si llego a perder el control de mí mismo.»

—No es justo, Kagamicchi, la violencia no es un arma que se deba ocupar en una relación de profesor-alumno, ni mucho menos en una de colegas. —Lo miró con un gesto de reproche en el rostro, pero no estuvo seguro si Kagami se dio cuenta de ello—. Así que no vayas a intentar golpearme ni nada por el estilo. Esto lo estoy haciendo por los dos, para mantenernos vivos por lo que nos queda de noche.

—No estoy hablando de violencia, idiota. Lo que puedo hacerte es _otra_ cosa.

Ryota parpadeó sorprendido, y los brazos que mantenía sobre su pecho para darse calor, cayeron por inercia. ¿Esa insinuación era lo que él estaba pensando?

—Tú… ¿Qué?

Kagami no respondió, se movió incómodo en el asiento. Ryota no podía verlo, porque la noche era cerrada, pero podía intuir el sonrojo en las mejillas de su profesor.

—Ryota, te lo estoy diciendo muy en serio —dijo Kagami con voz ronca y medida, hasta fría—. Es mejor que te alejes de mi cuerpo antes que no responda de mí mismo.

Ryota sólo abrió la boca, no sabía qué decir. ¿De verdad le estaba insinuando que le provocaba cosas?

«Esto no puede estar pasando, debe ser mi imaginación. —Sacudió la cabeza, consternado—. ¿Qué hago? ¿De verdad yo no le soy indiferente?»

—Kagamicchi…

—Ryota, es en serio. Bájate.

El rubio se removió, pero en vez de alejarse, se acercó más. No estaba dispuesto a alejarse de él, mucho menos ahora, no después de oír eso. En medio del movimiento de sus caderas rozando el cuerpo de su profesor, sintió con toda claridad el bulto que se formaba en su entrepierna.

—¡Basta! —ordenó Kagami—. Deja de moverte.

—Kagamicchi. —Ryota imitó la seriedad del otro. Esta vez sus manos se cerraron con fuerza sobre los hombros de Kagami.

—Es la última vez que te lo digo, Ryota, aléjate de mí, o no respondo de mí mismo.

—¿Y quién te dijo que yo voy a responder de mí mismo?

—¿Qué?

Kagami no pudo volver a protestar, porque las caderas de Ryota se frotaron contra su pelvis en un movimiento tan sensual que los dejó a ambos sin aliento.

—¡¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo, mocoso?! Quítate.

—Lo siento, Kagamicchi, ya no puedo detenerme.

Ryota coló sus manos por entre la ropa de Kagami y le abrió el pantalón, aunque éste intentó detenerlo afirmándole la muñera, fue inútil. En cuanto sus dedos se envolvieron alrededor del miembro de Kagami, éste dejó de luchar, y por el contrario, el movimiento de su pelvis se coordinó con el bombeo de su mano.

Kagami soltó un jadeo, largo y prolongado, cuando los dedos de Ryota realizaron círculos en torno a la cabeza de su pene, y desesperado, coló las manos por entre su chaqueta embarrada hasta librarlo de ella, continuó con el polerón y con la camiseta, hasta que lo tuvo a torso desnudo. Ryota le soltó el miembro para terminar de desvestirse. Kagami soltó un quejido de reclamo, pero luego aprovechó el momento para sacarse la chaqueta y el polerón, quedó sólo con la camiseta que Ryota arrolló hacia arriba cuando quiso tocarle con toda libertad el torso.

Ryota se abrió el cierre del pantalón y corrió su bóxer hacia abajo, Kagami aprovechó ese instante para tomar los miembros de ambos y masturbarlos a la vez; rozándose uno contra otro, sintiendo la calidez de aquella zona tan dura y suave.

No podían verse, todo era sensación pura; el tacto, el olfato y el gusto lo eran todo.

Ryota se dejó caer hacia adelante, afirmando la mejilla en el costado izquierdo del rostro de Kagami, así podía gemirle suave directo en el oído; sus caderas se acoplaron al ritmo que marcaba el bombeo de la mano de su profesor y hasta sus jadeos parecieron coordinarse.

Y de pronto, ya no sentían el frío; sentían que su piel ardía y sus cuerpos sudaban.

Kagami, deslizó su mano libre y le masajeó primero el trasero, muy suave, apretándolo de vez en cuando. Luego sus dedos se colaron entre ambos y sus dedos jugaron en círculos en torno a la entrada, y sin previo aviso, introdujo de golpe un dedo entero.

—¡Ah! —El cuerpo de Ryota dio un respingo involuntario.

—Lo siento, yo… —La mano de Kagami dejó de moverse—. Creo que estoy un poco ansioso.

—No, no… está bien, es… es perfecto, es intenso… tan bueno —balbuceó Ryota mientras se empujaba contra la mano de Kagami, incitándolo a continuar.

Y éste lo hizo, unió de inmediato otro dedo para activar la dilatación; las ansias que sentía eran notorias. Hizo tijeras un par de veces antes de sacar de golpe los dedos de su interior.

—Ryota, no puedo esperar más. —Tomó su miembro con una mano y presionó la entrada del rubio, mordiéndose los labios para evitar jadear demasiado fuerte. Embistió lento y la cabeza de su miembro fue atrapada por el cuero del otro.

—¡Ah! —Otro quejido y ahora fueron las manos de Ryota las que se enterraron sobre sus hombros; a pesar del dolor, se empujó a sí mismo hacia abajo, hasta deslizar todo el miembro de Kagami dentro suyo—. Ka… ¡Ah! Kagamicchi.

Todo era tan incómodo, los pantalones que Ryota aun llevaba puestos le impedían abrir las piernas lo suficiente, aunque eso hacía que la penetración fuera más exquisitamente difícil.

—¡Maldición! Vámonos al asiento de atrás. —La voz de Kagami sonó claramente desesperada.

Tomó a Ryota de la cintura y negándose a salir completamente del él, se trasladaron entre golpes y choques hasta el asiento trasero. Ryota se dejó caer de espaldas en el angosto asiento y terminó de sacarse los pantalones, ayudado por los tirones ansiosos de Kagami, cuando tuvo las piernas libres, lo envolvió por la cintura y lo tiró para que éste se deslizara de lleno otra vez en su interior. El gemido fue mutuo.

Kagami lo embistió con fuerza, deslizándose en su estrecho cuerpo con movimientos cortos, rápidos y rítmicos, que pronto lograron que la camioneta se meciera haciendo un irritante chirrido que ninguno de los dos notó. Kagami movía las caderas con brusquedad, en un vaivén cada vez más violento, cada vez más fuerte, incitado por los gemidos excitados de Ryota.

El miembro del rubio se rozaba entre los vientres de ambos, pero a pesar de ello, Kagami bajó una de sus manos para masajearlo suave; con esto logró que la sinfonía de gemidos que soltaban los labios de Ryota, se intensificaran. Para palear estas sensaciones, alzó la cabeza y atrapó los labios de su profesor entre su boca, lamiéndolo, llenándole el paladar de la dulzura del elixir que guardaban sus labios.

Ryota creía que se volvería loco de placer. No sabía si Kagami estaba haciendo todo aquello sólo por menguar el frío o si se debía a algún tipo de despecho por la situación que estaba viviendo con su esposa, lo cierto era que ya no le importaba. Sólo podía concentrarse en el enorme trozo de carne que entraba en su cuerpo de manera bestial, haciéndolo perder la razón. Enredó los dedos de ambas manos en la cabellera rojiza de Kagami y ladeó el cuello para que el beso fuera más profundo.

El golpeteo sobre su próstata ya había comenzado y sabía que no podría durar mucho más. Para empezar, Kagami podría hacerlo hecho acabar con la simpe fuerza de su mirada.

—Yo… Kagamicchi… voy a…

—¡No! Aún no. —Kagami soltó su miembro, pero el ritmo de sus embestidas no frenó—. Aún es muy pronto.

—No puedo… me voy a correr —gritó antes de sentir que su miembro explotaba por fin, dejándolo ciego por el placer que recorrió su cuerpo.

Pero Kagami siguió moviéndose contra su entrada, impactándolo cada vez más fuerte y rápido, hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba acabando por el líquido caliente que sintió inundarle las entrañas y el beso fiero que le dio, incluso mordiéndole la boca.

—Hmm… Ryota… —susurró bajando de a poco la velocidad de las embestidas.

—Taiga…

.

— **Sábado. Día 7 —**

.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud. Sentía su cuerpo adolorido, molido, como si hubiera hecho ejercicio durante toda la noche. Sus piernas estaban acalambradas porque sus 1,89 metros apenas entraban en el asiento trasero de la camioneta.

Afuera, había empezado a brillar una tenue luz que se colaba en medio de la densidad de las nubes que seguían cargadas de agua. El sol, aunque escaso, se filtraba por la escarcha de los vidrios y le daba directo en los ojos, incomodándole con tanta claridad.

Ryota soltó un quejido, y se removió contra el asiento de la camioneta. A pesar del frío que había en el exterior, ahí dentro se estaba bastante cálido, demasiado cálido. El peso de Kagami le aplastaba todo el costado izquierdo, traspasándole el calor de su cuerpo desnudo.

Sonrió aún con los ojos cerrados, no terminaba de creer todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, y los abrió de golpe sólo para corroborar que todo eso no había sido un sueño. Ladeó un poco el rostro y vio los mechones pelirrojos del cabello de Kagami; ahora tenía la libertad para hacer algo con lo que había fantaseado incontables veces: enredó sus largos dedos dentro de las hebras cobrizas, viendo cómo los rayos del sol de la mañana le sacaban reflejos rojos como el color de las llamas.

Ryota sonrió, suave, pausado, cálido. Siempre se había preguntado cómo sería contemplarlo con la luz de los primeros rayos del amanecer, y ahora lo tenía ahí, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, abrazándole con fuerza la cintura, enredando sus piernas con las suyas…

—Hnnm… ¿Qué es tan haciendo? —preguntó Kagami con voz adormilada. Ryota sólo rio suave.

—Sólo estoy cumpliendo una pequeña fantasía.

—¿Fantasía? —Kagami estrechó el agarre que mantenía sobre su cintura y respiró fuerte en su cuello; esta acción provocó que se le erizaran todos los vellos del cuerpo—. ¿Además de acostarte con tu profesor, pequeño depravado, tienes otras fantasías?

—Siempre quise saber, cuáles eran los miles de tonos de rojo que podía sacar la luz del sol de tu cabello.

—Si alguien aquí merece ser contemplado a la luz del sol, ese eres tú —susurró Kagami; Ryota sabía que seguía con los ojos cerrados—. Tú guardas la luz del sol en el cabello.

Ryota se incorporó de golpe en el asiento, haciendo que las chaquetas que los cubrían a ambos cayeran al piso.

—¿Qué haces? Hace frío. —Kagami abrió los ojos de golpe y arrugó el ceño; el vello de su cuerpo estaba erizado.

—No, Kagamicchi, es que… anoche… —balbuceó Ryota—. Anoche estaba tan oscuro que no pude verte, pero yo necesito, necesito ver… cada centímetro de ti.

Kagami tragó duro y se acomodó de espaldas sobre el asiento, dejándole espacio a Ryota para que se siente sobre su pelvis. Sabía que el rubio hablaba totalmente en serio, porque el brillo de su mirada, que había aclarado el dorado de sus irises, así lo indicaba.

Ryota deslizó las manos extendidas por el torso de Kagami, acariciándole uno a uno los marcados abdominales, luego fue el turno de los pectorales; anchos, fuertes, firmes, recorrió sus hombros, bajó por sus bíceps, hasta enredar los dedos en sus manos enormes.

—¿Estás contento ahora? —le preguntó.

Ryota sonrió amplio y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, mucho. —Hizo una pausa, pensado con cuidado en sus siguientes palabras—. Yo… no sabes lo contento que estoy.

Las caderas de Ryota se frotaron contra la entrepierna de Kagami, sentía el bulto que había ido creciendo bajo él con cada una de sus caricias. Alzó las rodillas y tomó le el miembro entre las manos antes de ubicarlo en su entrada; no se había preparado antes, pero aún sentía el semen de la noche anterior dentro de su cuerpo, así que esperaba que con eso como lubricante fuera suficiente. Se dejó caer hacia abajo, deslizándose muy lento. Ambos jadearon ante la sensación.

Ryota se movió lento, pausado, dejando caer su cuerpo sobre el miembro de Kagami, envolviéndolo, apretándolo. Y a pesar que el vaivén de Ryota era tan suave, la estrechez de su cuerpo los mantenía a ambos sin aliento. Kagami le acarició todo el largo de los muslos, hasta que sus manos le apretaron los glúteos; aplicó toda la fuerza de sus brazos para bajarlo de golpe, hasta que su miembro estuvo completo en su interior.

—¡Ah! —Ryota soltó un quejido audible y cerró los ojos, pero el movimiento de sus caderas no se detuvo, continuó con aquel vaivén tan lento, pero tan exquisito—. Kagamicchi…

—Lo siento… ¿Te hice daño?

Ryota negó con la cabeza antes de abrir los ojos. Apretaba los anillos de su entrada y el vaivén de sus caderas había incrementado su ritmo. Kagami le tomó el miembro entre las manos y empezó a masajearlo con la misma suavidad de sus movimientos, causando que miles de rayos de electricidad le atravesaran la piel.

—Kagamicchi… yo… —Ryota cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás; estaba por terminar.

La visión de su boca entreabierta liberando jadeos suaves, su pecho subiendo y bajando debido a lo agitado de su respiración, el sudor que se escurría por la línea dura entre sus pectorales marcados, a pesar del frío que había a esa hora, fue todo lo que Kagami necesitó para llegar al clímax. Se corrió en su interior, sintiendo el líquido caliente que inundaba el cuerpo del otro.

—Ryota… —susurró en medio de un suspiro, negándose a cerrar los ojos por temor a dejar de ver la tentación del cuerpo del rubio estremecido por el orgasmo.

El movimiento de las caderas de Ryota no paró, siguió con un vaivén cada vez más lento hasta llegar a la nada. Cuando pudo abrir los ojos otra vez, se encontró de frente con las brasas de Kagami que lo miraban encendidas.

—Kagamicchi —susurró—. Quiero decirte algo… Tú… —Dudó unos segundos, se aclaró la garganta y lo volvió a intentar—. Y sé que esto no se volverá a repetir, pero…

—¿Qué? —Kagami lo miró descolocado, se removió bajo el cuerpo de Ryota, quiso salir de su interior, pero éste no se lo permitió.

—Yo estoy consciente que esta es la primera y la última vez. Sé que después de esto ya no me invitarás a trabajar contigo y hasta es probable que dejes de guiarme la tesis. Pero a pesar de todas las consecuencias, a pesar que nunca más podré volver a verte ni tenerte así, quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de nada.

—¿De qué estás hablando, idiota? —Kagami replicó con voz dura—. En primer lugar, lo que acaba de pasar entre tú y yo no tiene nada que ver contigo como profesional. El trabajo que haces me parece serio y dedicado, y esas son las cualidades que busco al incluir a alguien dentro de mi equipo. En cuanto a tu tesis, creo que es excelente, no voy a dejar de guiarla sin importar lo que pase entre tú y yo —aclaró—. Ahora, deja de hablar como si esta fuera la última vez que nos veremos, porque yo no tengo ninguna intención de dejar de verte, idiota.

—¿Qué? —Ryota lo miró descolocado— P-pero… Kagamicchi… ¿Y tu esposa?

Kagami soltó un suspiro.

—Vamos a divorciarnos —confesó con la mirada baja, pero luego de acomodarse mejor en el asiento, levantó la mirada hacia los ojos dorados de Ryota otra vez—. Alex y yo teníamos problemas desde antes. Como te comenté, nuestro error fue que nos casamos demasiado pronto. Esta oferta de trabajo que le llegó desde Los Ángeles, sólo fue el incentivo final que nos llevó a tomar la decisión definitiva.

—Pero… ¿eso qué significa? ¿Acaso tú quieres que yo…? ¿Quieres que nos sigamos viendo?

—Supongo que yo debo tener una debilidad por la gente de cabello rubio. —Rio Kagami mientras tomaba uno de los mechones largos del cabello de Ryota y se los acomodaba detrás de la oreja—. Tú… —Kagami soltó una risa y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa muy pálido, se veía algo nervioso—. Sé que esto no es nada profesional y que deja mi ética como profesor por el suelo, pero tú nunca me has sido indiferente. Yo puse los ojos sobre ti desde el primer día que te vi atravesar el salón de clases mirándome extrañado y preguntándome si era el ayudante del curso.

—¿Qué? ¿Te acuerdas de eso? —preguntó Ryota sonriendo.

—Claro que me acuerdo. Ya te lo dije, tengo cierta debilidad por la gente de cabello rubio. —Kagami se encogió de hombros antes de estrecharle con ambas manos la cintura—. Puse los ojos sobre ti desde el primer día en que te vi, Ryota Kise. Así que deja de hablar de nosotros como si no nos fuéramos a ver nunca más.

Ryota rio, bajó el rostro hasta rosar con sus labios, los labios de Kagami, en un beso tan ligero como una pluma.

—Me encanta como suena ese nosotros.

—Me alegra. —Kagami enredó los dedos en las hebras doradas de cabello de Ryota—. Porque planeo usarlo muy seguido de ahora en adelante —dijo antes de terminar de unir sus bocas en un beso hambriento.

.

.

…Y a veces un pecado es la entrada al paraíso…

— Juan Miguel Zunzunegui —

.

.

 _Juro de antemano que esto es todo ficción xD Sé que después de esto, no podrán mirar de la misma forma a sus sensuales profesores~_

 _Si llegaron hasta aquí, no sean malas y dejen un comentario. Personalmente creo que la relación escritor-lector es retroalimentativa; un escritor podrá seguir creciendo y haciendo cada día mejores fic, siempre y cuando cuente con el apoyo y la crítica de sus lectores._

 _Besos a todos los que leyeron~_


End file.
